Merger
by Lunakatsuma
Summary: "Two heads are better than one." That sentence is simply another quote for Hibari... until he makes contact with a female who coldly introduces herself as 'Hibari Kyoya'. The one month his female counterpart has before she goes back to her original world will never be forgotten. Parallel!Fem!Hibari, Hibari-centric


**Luna: This fanfic is titled 'Merger' because, according to a website I found, when two clouds collide, it is called a merger. I had been agonizing over the title for a while, so when I found that fact, I immediately declared it perfect and made it the title. So, now you know. =w= *has just expanded vocabularies***

'**Merger' is a fanfic meant to open up one Hibari Kyoya's horizons and background (or two, in this case). It is meant to be humorous, sentimental, surprising, and a bunch of other things all in one. Obviously, it's Hibari-centric. **

**Dedicated to one of the greatest sisters one could have- you've taught me so much! Happy Birthday! ^_^**

**Hibari: (DISCLAIMER) The author does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters, herbivores.**

* * *

Hibari arrived at Namimori Middle early in the morning, making sure that he was the first one there. He was, of course, since no one else went to school at four in the morning, not even the teachers, who began to trickle into their respective classrooms an hour or so afterwards.

As always.

After a few hours of double-checking the classrooms and corridors for anything suspicious that might disrupt the peace during school hours, he waited outside the gates of the building, watching the students of his beloved school flock into the campus and disciplining those who were late.

As always.

The skylark then proceeded to patrol the grounds during class, biting all who were ditching to death. He also punished the few herbivores who were ditching in-house suspension and the like. He found it both amusing and irritating that they never seemed to learn their lesson, especially since it was usually the same people who did so over and over again.

As always.

After _that _was done and over with, the prefect went to the roof during lunch and listened to Hibird sing the school anthem perfectly as he reclined on the higher roof. The sun warmed his body and there was a slight breeze, relaxing him as he took an undisturbed nap.

As always.

He blinked his eyes open to notice that lunch had just ended. He silently rose to _persuade _the students who were taking too long to return to their classes to hurry. After that, Hibari repeated his actions of the morning, keeping watch over the campus and disciplining when he deemed it necessary.

As always.

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes, yet Hibari ignored the ringing and continued his rounds. He didn't stop patrolling the corridors until Kusakabe met him in a hallway about half an hour later. The Disciplinary Committee's Second-In-Command politely requested Hibari's presence in the Reception Room, where there was some deskwork to be done.

As always.

Kusakabe followed Hibari to where he was now, standing at the door of his office and staring at the young lady who was sitting in _his _chair, wearing _his _uniform and armband, and doing _his _paperwork. She even had the nerve to look perfectly comfortable in the room, as if there was nothing out of place with her being there.

_Not _as always.

Hibari immediately strode away from the threshold (where Kusakabe was still gaping at the sight before him) and towards the female intruder. He stood at his desk and jabbed a tonfa at her, getting her attention.

Hibari's pen dropped to the desk with a clatter as, in a flash, the young lady raised _her _tonfa to block his. She threateningly narrowed the gray eyes that looked so much like his own. "…who are you? Answer me or I'll bite you to death."

Hibari was a bit taken aback by the familiar face and catchphrase. Not to mention the fact that if he had been any less observant, he would have mistaken the girl for a boy due to her low voice (by female standards), 'male clothes', and short hair (which, he noted, was slightly smoother than his and only longer by what looked like less than half an inch).

Hibari pushed his thoughts to the side and answered menacingly, "My name is Hibari Kyoya, and I am the only one who is to bite people to death. Who are you and why are you sitting at my desk?"

The black-haired female held his gaze, their two metal weapons still at a standstill, and replied stiffly, "My name is Hibari Kyoya. Why do you have the same name as me, herbivore?"

* * *

Hibari did the first thing that came to mind. He swung his other tonfa at the other's face. However, it was blocked swiftly as well, and the male couldn't help but smirk at the female's clear strength. A theory as to what was going on was slowly formulating in his mind, and if it was right… well, he would take full advantage of it.

The skylark began an onslaught of attacks, his smirk growing as his opponent matched his every movement perfectly. The two began pushing at each other, ending up in an occasional swipe landing on one of their bodies. Their fight was brought to the middle of the room, neither wanting to destroy the desk.

The female ducked instead of leaning to the side like she had done previously. Hibari barely managed to dodge the uppercut that was sent his way immediately afterwards and returned the attack with one intended for the stomach. Soon, Hibari's ears could only hear the sound of metal cleanly slicing through air. Tonfa clashed with tonfa, and the two fighters' swift movements whipped up a wind in the room…

…and suddenly, everything came to a stop.

"Not bad," the female commented, one of Hibari's tonfa an inch away from her temple, ready to knock her out at any moment.

"Same goes for you," Hibari remarked, his opponent's weapon frozen next to his neck, threatening to strike. The two black-haired teenagers lowered their weapons in unison, both having passed the other's test. Hibari gave the female the slightest of approving nods before calling, "Infant."

Almost immediately, a part of the wall to his right slid to the side to reveal a fedora-wearing baby. "You called, Hibari?" Reborn asked, acting as if such an entrance was a completely normal occurrence.

"I did," Hibari responded nonchalantly, his tonfa disappearing to somewhere on his person. "Infant, tell me: is it possible for people to be completely brought over from parallel worlds without their knowledge, as well as coexisting with another parallel version of themselves without causing any disturbances within the worlds?"

Reborn looked at Hibari oddly, noting the rather long and detailed question (for Hibari, anyway) before responding, "Seeing as Byakuran had various abilities involving parallel worlds, I wouldn't be surprised if it was, even though he himself failed, as we saw with Ghost. But where did this question come from?"

At that moment, the female who had introduced herself as 'Hibari Kyoya' smirked, her tonfa having disappeared in a similar fashion. "You came to the same conclusion, then?" She yawned and continued, "I suppose that the fact that the infant is familiar with you as a male means that I am the one who is the outsider in this world."

Reborn took one look at the young lady beside Hibari and smirked. "Ah, I see now. Hibari, I will gather Tsuna and the other Guardians here in a minute. We can discuss the current situation and decide how to deal with it then."

Not questioning why said brunet and his comrades- not to mention Reborn himself- were still on Namimori Middle campus an hour after classes had been dismissed (or how Mukuro could travel from Kokuyo Land that quickly), the two Cloud Guardians before him simultaneously frowned and stated with irritation, "I don't like crowds."

Reborn gave a chuckle at their harmony before slyly adding, "I'll tell Dino to come too. He's in Namimori at the moment, anyway. Maybe he'd even bring Romario."

Both prefects hesitated, considering the potential spar before saying at the same time, "Hn. Fine, then."

Reborn smirked again and tipped his fedora ever so slightly as a gesture of farewell as he let the wall slide back into place. As soon as the Sun Arcobaleno's face was blocked from sight, Hibari turned and looked down at the female version of himself, who was approximately one inch shorter than him.

The girl stared back coolly before remarking, "How do you think the herbivores will take this?"

Hibari couldn't help but smirk at that. He was just about to respond when a stuttering Kusakabe was brought back to attention.

"Th-there's a- there's a female- Kyo-san…"

Said girl looked at Kusakabe before remarking with a bit of disapproval, "As herbivorous as ever, I see. I'll need to make sure I discipline you properly back in my world so that you can be a worthy Disciplinary Committee member."

Kusakabe promptly fainted.

* * *

Hibari watched through narrowed eyes as Sawada Tsunayoshi nervously entered. The other Guardians (not including the cow-child, Hibari noticed), Dino Cavallone, his subordinate Romario, and Reborn filed into the room after him. They tried to make themselves as comfortable as was acceptable in the strict environment (it was rather difficult for Mukuro and Dino, as they were the main targets of the daggers that were shooting from Hibari's eyes).

Once everyone had settled (with Hibari sitting on one couch and everyone else staying on the other side of the room, either sitting on the opposite couch or standing around it), Reborn stared at Hibari and asked, "Where is she?"

Hibari met his gaze and replied shortly, "Hidden."

Reborn nodded approvingly. He noticed that Kusakabe was lying on the ground, so he pointedly nodded his head towards the unconscious male and asked, "And him?"

"Fainted."

Reborn smirked at this, not bothering to ask why. Tsuna took his home tutor's silence as an 'okay' for him to speak up, and the brunet stammered, "H-Hibari-san, umm… why did you call us all here? Why are there cuts on your uniform? Why did Kusakabe-san faint? What are you and Reborn talking about? How come-"

Hibari glared sharply at Tsuna, shutting him up. "First of all, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the infant was the one who suggested gathering you here. I had no hand in it. And the cuts were from a fight a just recently had." Hibari glanced at Kusakabe. "As for him, he'll be fine. He just had an herbivorous reaction to the situation."

"…the situation…?"

"The situation that is the reason as to why I called you all here," Reborn quipped, jumping onto the table. "All of you have a reasonable amount of knowledge of parallel worlds, so we'll cut to the chase." He paused for emphasis before saying, "Hibari encountered himself from a parallel world just a while ago."

Dino's eyes were wide. "Kyoya… from a parallel world?"

"Tch," Gokudera grumbled. "We don't need another Hibari."

"And what is that supposed to mean, herbivore?" Hibari hissed.

"Exactly what it sounded like!"

"Calm down, guys," Yamamoto chided cheerfully. "But what I want to know is what this parallel Hibari is like."

Hibari was silent. Reborn sighed and called, "You can come out now."

Nothing happened. The others looked at the hitman confusedly. Reborn frowned and looked to Hibari with a questioning look.

"We don't take orders from anyone, infant," Hibari stated firmly. "We do as we please."

"Indeed." This time, someone appeared from behind one of the bookcases lined up against the wall. Female Hibari Kyoya surveyed everyone's stunned looks and introduced, "My name is Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

Tsuna was the first to react, jumping up to his feet from where he was sitting on the couch and pointing a shaking finger at the female Hibari, stuttering, "Th-there's- Hi-Hibari-san is- he's- she's-"

Female Hibari raised an eyebrow, impressed in spite of herself (although she would never admit it). "Hn. You can tell, herbivore?"

Reborn cut the brunet's stammering with a kick to his head, which made Tsuna fall to the ground with a thud. Landing neatly on the side of Tsuna's head that was faced upwards without asking for permission to do so, Reborn explained, "It's his Hyper Intuition."

Dino stared at the female Hibari, trying to pick out any kind of characteristic that was different from the 'normal' Hibari. "This Kyoya is shorter… and he has a different… _feel _to him…?" He glanced at Reborn and Tsuna confusedly. "And what does the famous Vongola Hyper Intuition have to do with the situation?"

As Dino was _also_ kicked by Reborn, Mukuro looked at the parallel Hibari thoughtfully. "Oya? Your voice sounds different…" The illusionist suddenly smirked. "Ah, I see." He smoothly slid over to her and leaned down to meet her eyes. "Interesting… I never thought that I would have the chance to see the mighty Hibari Kyoya like _this_."

A tonfa lunged out at him, accompanied by a fierce glare. "Stay away from me, Mukuro Rokudo."

"Is this Hibari as _extremely _strong as our Hibari to the _extreme_!?" Ryohei exclaimed loudly, punching the air like he always did. "And if this Hibari is from an _extreme _parallel world, what is _extremely _different about him besides him being _extremely _shorter and his voice being _extremely _higher!?"

"H-his hair looks different, too…" Chrome pointed out shyly, her grip on the trident tightening nervously once all eyes were on her. "I-I mean, it looks… _silkier…_? A bit longer, too… and his body is thinner and more…"

"Feminine?" Reborn smirked, hopping off of Dino's head and back onto the table. "I'm surprised you noticed, Chrome. Your observational skills are certainly well-honed. Fitting for an illusionist who must be able to discern truth from lies."

"F-feminine!?" Dino stammered, rubbing his head where the Sun Arcobaleno had left a bump and sitting up abruptly. "Wh-what are you saying, Reborn!?"

"Dame-Tsuna, you tell them," Reborn ordered, cocking a gun at said brunet.

"HIIE!" Tsuna's eyes widened in fear and he stuttered, "W-well, th-the thing i-is… H-Hibari-san is- well, the Hibari-san fr-from the parallel wo-world is- is-" He continued on like this for several minutes, apparently unable to state a complete thought properly. Finally, he braced himself and blurted out, "Hibari-san from the parallel world is a girl!"

…silence. Heads turned towards proclaimed girl. Proclaimed girl nodded (albeit coldly).

Dino blinked rapidly and looked at the female Hibari as if in a completely different light, Romario doing something similar behind him. "…a… female… Kyoya…?" he mumbled disbelievingly.

Chrome's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-wh-wha-" she continually stammered, stumbling back and falling into Mukuro's arms, who was 'kufufu'ing in amusement.

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, not too affected by the fact that a female Hibari was standing in front of him. Ryohei was shouting something incomprehensible and littered with '_extreme_'s, but his stunned face spoke for him. Gokudera lost support as his legs turned to jelly beneath him and fell to the floor in a heap near Kusakabe. "G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed worriedly.

The female Hibari silently sat down next to her counterpart, uncaring about the revelation of her true gender. She simply swung a leg over her other one and crossed her arms, making herself as comfortable as she could with all the noise in the room (most of it courtesy of Ryohei). She and Hibari were restraining themselves from biting everyone to death for crowding and causing a disturbance in the Reception Room, both knowing that-

"We have many important things to discuss, so I would appreciate it if all of you calmed down so we can _continue_." The words were deadly quiet but were effective nonetheless (although the blank shot fired into the air could have helped). When silence fell once more, Reborn's tone lightened as the gun that had previously been pointed at the air transformed back into Leon's chameleon form and curled itself around Reborn's fedora. "Thank you. Now, we need to clarify the situation, which is why…"

The Sun Arcobaleno pulled out a hologram projector (one of the Vongola mechanic trio's more recent creations), placed it on the floor, and pressed the dark blue button on the side. A holographic image flickered to life, showing a very familiar person who grinned widely and greeted cheerfully, _"Hello~"_

"…I had Byakuran 'call' us from Italy," Reborn finished. "He of all people should know the most about the current situation."

"A-are you sure about this, Reborn…?" Tsuna whispered cautiously, hiding his mouth behind his hand. "I mean, Byakuran _did _try to kill us all in the future…"

"_You know I can hear you, right, Tsunayoshi-kun~?"_ Byakuran's holographic form asked, still smiling. Tsuna flinched. _"Don't worry- I do not plan to dominate the world, defeat the Vongola, etc., anytime in the future~ I received memories from the future, too, and I do not plan to become anything like the future me~"_

Reborn nodded, confirming Byakuran's statement. "I'm sure we can put our trust in the present Byakuran, Dame-Tsuna." He turned to the white-haired male and gestured at the two Hibaris sitting on the couch. "Now, Byakuran, what do you know about this?"

"_Hmm…" _The image of Byakuran closed his eyes and stayed like that for a moment before opening them again. _"From what I can gather from my parallel selves, Hibari-chan-" _Female Hibari's eye twitched at the added honorific. _"-is from a parallel world that is pretty much exactly the same as the one we reside in, the exception being that Hibari is female. In other words, it is a parallel world branching off from the question, 'What if Hibari Kyoya was born a female instead of a male?'~ Of course, being female has a butterfly effect on the parallel world, so in that sense, it's not _exactly _the same as our world, but it only changes little things, so the circumstances of that world are the same. That includes timeline match-up, so all of our corresponding selves are the same age." _Byakuran whistled. _"Talk about a world revolving around you~"_

Both skylarks glared at the marshmallow-loving male. "Get to the point, herbivore," they chorused darkly.

Byakuran brushed off the threatening tones of the prefects like they were nothing and continued with a grin. _"Hibari-chan-" _Another eye twitch. _"-apparently had a run-in with the Bovino Famiglia a few weeks ago and was unknowingly injected with a substance akin to the Ten-Year Bazooka's ammo, only instead of being able to immediately send people ten years into the future for five minutes, it had the delayed ability to send people to parallel worlds for a month. From what my parallel self understands, it was an experimental shot that was accidentally administered. No hostile intention from the Bovino Famiglia~"_

"Trust the Bovino Famiglia to have come up with something like that," Reborn stated with a dark expression. "They're lucky it wasn't intentional; if it had been…" He left the would-be threat hanging, despite Lambo or any of the other members of the Bovino Famiglia not being in the vicinity. Tsuna and Dino shivered.

The female Hibari's eyes narrowed as she remembered her encounter with the cow-child's old Famiglia. She hadn't noticed an injection at all, and she mentally disciplined herself for that. She should have noticed it when one of the scientists had fallen on top of her, his various shots and pills pouring out of his lab coat's pockets, but she had ignored any possibilities and moved on.

"W-wait!" Tsuna exclaimed suddenly. "Did you say that what the parallel Hibari-san was injected with sent her to this world for a _month_!?"

"_That I did~" _Byakuran practically sang. _"It was a prototype, after all- it hadn't been perfected yet when it was administered. Hence, the long time limit~ So you should make plans for Hibari-chan's-" _The parallel Hibari would have bitten him to death if it weren't for the fact that the one in front of her was only a holographic image. _"-stay in our world! She's going to be here for a while~"_

Gokudera blinked before he experienced a sudden realization, regaining the feeling in his legs and getting up quickly. "Wait a second- how does your parallel self know all these things!?"

The image of Byakuran held a finger up to his lips and playfully replied, _"It's a secret~!" _

"WHY YOU STAL-"

"_Bye~!" _The hologram of Byakuran reached for something beyond the display's range of view and visibly pressed something, turning off the transmission in the middle of Gokudera's indignant yell.

"-KER! ...that _bastard_!"

* * *

Reborn pocketed the hologram projector, his voice gaining a business-like tone. "Just as Byakuran said, we need to figure out a cover story for the parallel Hibari, not to mention how and where she will live- I'm sure she doesn't want to stay in a room doing nothing for a month." He shot a look at the female Hibari, who dipped her head once in agreement. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Ryohei had calmed down somewhat. "Girl Hibari could _extremely _be an _extreme _transfer student here! We could _extremely _give her an _extreme _fake name, an _extreme _wig, and even a pair of _extreme _contacts!"

Reborn shook his head. "That won't work; this is going to have to work well for a month, and I doubt Hibari would want to hide herself." Again, Hibari nodded, looking slightly irritable at the prospect of having to disguise herself.

Taking in the factor of Hibari's pride, Dino suggested, "Why don't Romario and I take an early trip back to Italy and bring the female Kyoya with me? She'll spend her month there and-"

Female Hibari cut in before Dino could finish. "I will not leave Namimori, herbivore," she stated firmly, her sharp gray eyes daring the Cavallone Boss to argue. He didn't.

Yamamoto spoke up with a happy-go-lucky smile, folding his hands behind his head relaxingly. "That might not work anyway, since Hibari might need to be in Namimori to go back to her world. Plus, aren't you a Mafia Boss? That would create some complications, right?"

Dino thought about what the baseball player was saying and grinned sheepishly. "Ah, you're right. Never mind, then."

There was a silence as everyone tried to come up with a solution. Surprisingly, Hibari was the one who broke it. "We could say that she's one of my relatives," he proposed stiffly. "Let her keep her name and her position in the Disciplinary Committee. She could co-lead it with me; we are the same person, after all. As for living quarters, my house will suffice. If she is to be my relative, then it would be reasonable for her to live with me."

Female Hibari quickly shot a look that could be described as 'surprised' in the prefects' books at the male one. When he confirmed that he was serious with a nod of his head, she turned back to the others and stated, "I would like that."

Tsuna blinked. "I guess… that could work…" He frowned a little. "But if we keep her name, how will you two know who we're talking to?"

Both of the skylarks responded coldly, "It doesn't matter. We will be able to tell."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "O-okay, then… erm… any objections…?"

When no one answered, Reborn concluded with a brisk tone in his voice, "Then it's settled. The parallel Hibari will stay with our Hibari and come to school as the other Disciplinary Committee Leader, keeping her name and using the cover of being our Hibari's relative."

Gokudera eyed the parallel Hibari warily, purposefully distancing himself from her. "One month with a female Hibari in my life…" he muttered to himself. "Che. This is going to take some getting used to."

Tsuna overheard him and nodded numbly in agreement. Then, seeing something from the corner of his eye, he mumbled, "Erm… what are we going to do about Kusakabe-san?"

* * *

Hibari and Hibari were the only ones still on Namimori Middle campus, everyone else having left the school about two hours previously (Kusakabe having been brought back to his home by one Sasagawa Ryohei when he had refused to regain consciousness, despite their constant efforts). They spent their time silently finishing up all the paperwork, which took only half the usual time with both of them working. When the last paper was taken and filled out, the two looked at each other and the male Hibari stated, "We should leave now."

The female nodded in agreement as the two skylarks stood up and exited the Reception Room. No one spoke a word throughout their walk through the streets, stairs, and grass until they reached their destination; a two-story building with somewhat of a traditional oriental-styled exterior, despite the usual modern features such as a keyhole. It was located in an isolated clearing surrounded by trees, a little ways off from the Namimori Shrine.

The prefects halted in front of the front doors. They shot a glance at each other before Hibari pulled out a key, inserted it into the lock, and turned it, which caused an audible click to sound. The female Hibari pulled the door open and the two skylarks simultaneously strode over the threshold and into the patio.

Seeing that there was no one there, the two prefects left the patio through a sliding door, heading for the bedrooms. "You can stay in the room beside mine," Hibari told her. The parallel Hibari knew exactly where the room her counterpart was referring to was, so she entered it without any hesitation.

Hibari waited outside for her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as she checked for anything she would need during her month's stay there. Once she came out, she informed him, "I will need toiletries and some clothes."

"You can share my clothes," the male responded, leaning forward and standing straight again. "As for the toiletries, we can give you the extras we have…" He trailed off and wordlessly strode over to the stairs once more. The female Hibari followed him.

This time, there was one more person in the patio. Upon their entrance, a certain black-haired baby in a small red robe looked up from the porch where he was sipping some tea and greeted warmly, "Huān yíng huí lái, both of you. Reborn told me about the situation just a moment ago."

"Hn," the female Hibari replied shortly, bowing her head ever so slightly in acknowledgement and greeting.

He gestured towards the open sliding doors behind him, where the room they ate in was. "I just finished cooking dinner. Come and eat."

As the three settled down by the table, the female Hibari was struck by a sudden realization. "I forgot to ask the marshmallow-herbivore about something…" she muttered. "I will have to ask him as soon as possible."

"You can worry about that tomorrow, child," Fon smiled at her from across the table. "For now, enjoy your meal."

"…very well… Father."

* * *

**Luna: Yes, Fon is Hibari's father. I think it makes a lot of sense, for reasons that will be revealed in later chapters. Remember, this fanfic strictly follows canon. I am just filling in plot holes and creating a story after the manga ends. (I may mix in a few things the anime had that the manga didn't on accident, but it's still canon.) Each chapter will be one day, so… expect 30-31 chapters in total for 'Merger'!**

**Also, on a more serious note, in one of my Code Geass stories in which I used Chinese, a reviewer corrected me on my use of Mandarin and questioned if I had used Google Translate or not. I assure you now, readers; I am 100% Chinese myself (which contributes greatly to make admiration of Fon and I-Pin). I may not be fluent in the language, but I know and understand quite a bit of it. I wanted to clear this up before anyone said anything about this.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review! All criticism is welcomed! ^_^**


End file.
